What I've done
by Samurai Ming
Summary: Okay, you did a dumb thing, though it was an accident, and now you want to make up for it. However, when someone plans to destroy humanity AGAIN, and that plan involves YOU, things WILL get sticky... Rated M for the violence, lemon, rape and the swearing.
1. Prologue

**I'm supposed to put this up right? Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to Final Fantasy, though I would clearly love to. And also the song "What I've Done", is clearly not my creation, it belongs to Linkin Park. I just thought it would make a good title, that's all.**

* * *

**Prologue: Pinky promise.**

Yuffie woke up, her mind blurry and unfocused. Every bone and muscle in her body ached as she tried to stand up. She smelt the pulpy smell of books, mothballs and rotting wood. Her vision cleared a little, enough for her to identify her location. She gulped and shuddered. She's in the Shinra Mansion at Nibelheim. Confused, she lay on the cold, hard floor for a while. "W-what am I…what WAS I…doing here…?" Her mind produced no answers, and scarily enough, no memories. As she lay down there, hunched like a little girl in her bed, the wind blew through the shutters, enveloping her body with the cold. It was raining outside.

Even in her groggy state, her ninja reflexes were still sharp. Her sensitive hearing picked up the running steps that was heading her way. She tried to reach for her weapon, but it was too far away, stained with red blood.

The door burst open, and an eerie blue light filed the room. Yuffie squinted against the startling light, and saw the silhouette of someone familiar. She struggled to get up, but her arms gave way to her weight, and she fell once again.

"YUFFIE!!"

Warm arms reached out and held her. Looking up, she saw long silky hair, big brown eyes, and a worried, anguished look in those chocolate coloured eyes…

"Tif…?"

"Yuffie, what happened!? You gave my PHS a ring, but when I picked up, the line was dead."

Yuffie coughed. She, Great Ninja Yuffie, had called for back-up!? What's going on!? "Man, I'll never…be able…to live this one…down…"

She winced as a jolt of pain shot through her arm. Tifa was already on the PHS, dialing the numbers. Yuffie tried inspecting her body for wounds. To her shock, she realized she must have taken quite a beating. Her clothes were ripped, shredded to tiny paper ribbons, and most of her wounds were definitely claw marks. Even now, blood was still oozing from them. Not to mention the multiple black and blue bruises that had popped up everywhere. Dazed, she wondered, "Who…what…did this…?"

She had her answer.

On the floor, splattered everywhere, was her blood. Yuffie felt faint. She was bleeding between her legs. In a flash, the memories came back. The call, the mansion, the ambush...

The humiliation, the betrayel, and the pain.

"No…"

She swayed, and fainted.

The rain continued to pour down, casting a mist over the Nibelheim Mountains, enveloping the mountains in a dense fog. However, a howl of pain, agony and rage pierced the sky, drowning out the clashing sound of thunder. It was such a pitiful cry for help, for salvation. Regret intermingled with gut wrenching agony. Yet at the same time, it was a triumphant roar, celebrating the joys of the battle, the harvest of lust and passion. A feeling of overflowing satisfaction and desire. A flash of red flits through the sky, dissapearing into the dark clouds. Lightning flashes, and all that is left is the monotonous echo of rain in the little mountain town of Nibelheim...

_7 weeks later..._

Yuffie shut herself in the bathroom, holding the item that she had just managed to obtain. Fear and rising uneasiness had been her companions for the last three months, ever since...she didn't want to think about it. She had isolated herself from her friends and her family eversince that incident. She felt unclean, weak and unpure. How could she just let him have his way with her!?

Her father had been in such a furor when the news reached him. Yuffie had never seen him so riled up in her entire life. This was nothing compared to the time she had put peanut butter inside his sandals. Her father had sworn a vendetta to find her assailant, to hunt him down to the ends of the earth and to enact revenge on his daughters behalf. Never before had such a disgraceful act occured before, in the entire history of Wutai. Yuffie had been certain that she would have to feel the heat of her father's flaming fury when Cloud and the rest escorted her back.

However, if anything, the incident had actually brought Yuffie and her father closer. Godo refused to blame Yuffie and had himself nursed her back to health. Yuffie chuckled. She'd never imagined her father, who believed in upholding tradition and strictly addered to the rules and restrictions their ancestors had laid down for generations to come, would break formality and treat Yuffie with that much love. Fatherly affection wasn't too encouraged, as too much emotion might hamper a samurai's attitude and performance in the battlefield.

But now, Yuffie couldn't hold back the shudder that had just escaped her body. It had been just about 7 weeks, and yet her monthly bleeding hadn't come. She had also begun to feel nauseated, vommiting at nearly every interval, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hide the facts from Godo. She was so desperate, she even tried the old superstition of tacking a piece of red paper to the toilet. It didn't work.

With batted breath and shaking hands, she started.

_Moments later..._

It was positive.

With a cry she flung the pregnancy test onto the floor, and croached down. She was with child. She was going to have his bastard. Of course, abbortion was an alternative, but Yuffie knew that no matter what, killing was still killing, even if the baby was going to be a constant reminder of her disgrace and weakness. But what was she going to do!? She was only 19, she had no idea what mothers did, her own mother had died out on her when she was just a little toddler. And how was Godo going to react? He had already been in such a state since her rape, imagine what would happen if she told him she was pregnant!? Yuffie couldn't stiffle the sob that escaped from her throat. She had refused to cry before, but all her worries and her fears had culminated, all bottled up inside her, and she couldn't hold them back forever. Before she knew it, tears started spilling. Finally, Yuffie Kisaragi, the Great Ninja of Wutai, daughter of Lord Godo Kisaragi, burst into tears.

_8 monthes later..._

Yuffie lay exhausted on the bed. Alright, she had been told that child birth was no walk in the park, but even all her ninja training had not prepared her for all those hours of labour. The last thing she had remembered before slipping into unconciousness was the look of panic on the doctor's face. And that was certainly cause for concern...

A doctor walked in, holding a little bundle in his arms, his face solemn and emotionless.

With a quiet and serious voice, he addresed her. "Ms. Kisaragi?"

Yuffie looked up, and felt rising anxiety in her body. Did something happen to the baby? Oh god no!!!

"Ye-yeah doc?"

The doctor held her gaze, and his face broke into a gentle smile.

"It's a boy. 6 pounds and 17 inches."

He handed her the squirming bundle in his arms. Yuffie felt dizzy with happiness and relief. "He's okay..."

The doctor smiled. "He caused us quite a bit of worry. He wasn't crying when he came out. However, he is now fine, though I recommend that the two of you stay here for a while, just in case anything else happens."

The doctor exited the room, leaving Yuffie alone with the baby. She peered underneath the covers of the blanket, and her eyes met the eyes of her son. The same dark coloured eyes, starring into hers. He gave a giggle, and broke into merry laughter, to the amzement of his young mother. Yuffie's eyes filled with tears of happiness and joy. That laughter was the most beautiful sound she had heard in a long time. It slowly chipped away at the wall of pain and solitude that she had built around her heart for the past few months.Gently, she rocked her little boy in her arms and whispered softly into his ears...

"I'll look after you, and protect you. I'll make sure that you grow up strong and healthy, and I'll kick anyone's butts if they dare hurt you. I'll never leave you, because I love you. It's Mommy's pinky promise."

She carefully curled her pinky over his tiny pink one. The baby gave a last hiccup, and fell into the deep spell of slumber. As he gurgled in his sleep, Yuffie smiled. She had already thought of a name...

"Good night, Masamune..."

* * *

**Well, that's my first fanfic here. Please read and review! Sorry if it seems short, I don't really know how to go on about this...And I'm not too good on baby measurement either. . **


	2. Chapter 1

**I guess I should start with this at every chapter?**

**Disclaimer: Samurai Ming does not own anything related to Final Fantasy. The only thing she holds right now is her over-imaginative ideas, and her secret lemon thoughts. (Hmm...lemon...)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Morning.

_She slammed against the wall; her weapon slipping out of her numb fingers. It was useless. He was much stronger, and he had the jump. As she collapsed to the cold ground, she felt her clothes being mercilessly torn away, revealing her smooth flesh. "St-stop!!!" she cried, but to no avail. Her eyes widened with horror as she saw his prick curving upwards, and as his hands, already covered in blood reach for her vulnerable spot, his eyes hinting at the prize he was aiming for... _

"_No…"Her pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears as she struggled against the assailant who was slowly, but surely overpowering her. "He…he wouldn't…" With as much strength as she could muster, she fought back, resolutely keeping her legs shut. She wouldn't let him in!!_

_With overwhelming power, he pulled her legs apart and with a savage yell, he plunged his organ into her womanhood. He hit the mark dead on. She screamed at the searing pain that had erupted as his hard organ pierced her and tried to push him off. He continued to trust into her, ramming his manhood into her like a battering ram. His mouth found hers as he pushed his mouth to hers. She tasted lust, violence, blood and his sharp fangs pressing into her mouth. _

"_No…please stop…please…" She cried as the violent coupling slowly build up to the climax. She felt her blood spilling and dripping to the floor, trickling between her legs and her gap. _

_She jammed her knee into his stomach with as much might as she could, but he just slapped her hard on her face, and she could've sworn she heard a cracking sound as her head banged against the concrete wall. As she fell into unconsciousness, she heard his triumphant roar as wet hot semen seeped inside her…_

* * *

Yuffie gasped, and woke up. She wasn't in Nibelheim anymore, she was in Wutai, in her own bedroom, far away from anything or anyone that had anything to do with what that had happened to her 5 years ago. She felt her face. It was wet, both from her sweat, and from the tears that would forever return everytime she was reminded of her weakness and disgrace. 

She stiffled a sob and took deep breaths to calm herself down, as her sweat dripped down. "One, two, breath in..., one, two, breath out...keep your mind still and clear your head of obtrusive thoughts...focus on your center, and release your breath..." Eventually, her shudders stopped, and she got up to take her morning bath. She flinched as she caught sight of herself naked in the mirror. "What's wrong with me...even after 5 years, I can't get over it..." She stepped into the shower and switched on the power, enjoying the hot water that seemed to melt her insides and warmed her soul. Feeling much better, she washed of the sweat of fear, and the tears of agony and pain. Water always made her feel good, heck, it made all Wutaians feel good.

After her bath, she stepped outside to dry herself. Picking out her clothes for the day, she quickly got dressed and went out to taste the fresh and clean morning air. The birds chirped, and the sun was just rising over the horizon. There was a slight sea breeze blowing through Wutai, and the morning dew glistened, reflecting the light of a new day. Yuffie smiled. It was going to be a great day, she knew it!! Sitting down on the veranda, she gave herself time to enjoy the peace and tranquility of a perfect morning.

It wasn't going to be peaceful for long...

* * *

Godo yawned and stretched his arms. It had been a while since he had such peaceful sleep, without his thoughts tormented about his daughter's predicament. He frowned deeply. She was already 24. She wasn't going to be young forever, and he wasn't going to be around forever either. He winced as his back creaked a little, and resolved to discuss this matter with Yuffie later. 

He got up and put on his sandals, only to find it sticky and gooey, like...peanut butter.

With a roar, he yelled out so loud, that all of Wutai rocked with the might of his voice, and even a few rocks atop Da Chao rolled down and crashed on the ground.

"MASAMUNE KISARAGI!!!!!"

* * *

Yuffie practically fell down after hearing her father's outburst. The birds squaked and quickly flew away. Yuffie groaned, but couldn't help feel slightly amused. "Oh boy..." She made her way to her father's quarters. The servents and maids all looked scared and panicked, and the guards simply maintained their stoic attitudes, though Yuffie could've sworn she saw a glimmer of a smile in their faces. Peeking her head through his tatami door, she saw her father rubbing something with tissue, glowering and muttering furiously. Yuffie knocked and entered the room, with a good three quarters of the house's inhabitants watching her with bated breath. 

"Morning dad. Had a good night? I hope you slept well." She tried to start the conversation with a sweet and caring voice, hoping to calm her father down before he exploded anymore. This tactic usually worked, but unfortunately, not today.

"YUFFIE!!" he bellowed, his voice once again shaking and awakening everyone else in Wutai. "That boy of yours...he just put peanut butter in my sandals...AGAIN!!!"

Yuffie chuckled. "Well, exCUUUSSSSE me...Dad, it's your fault for not using your sixth sense to check your surroundings for anything out of the ordinary in your room. Aren't you always the one who always goes..." She cleared her throat, puffed out her chest and mimiced her father's voice "...the Lord of Wutai must always keep himself on guard against the enemy, and must never let himself be caught offguard, especially..." she put emphasis on the last word. "...by a ninja." With a smirk, she watched her father rack his brains for a witty answer, but, as he could come up with none, resigned himself to cleaning his sandals as best as he could.

"All the same, daughter!! You let the child off on such misbehavings, when you should be doing your best to ensure..." he gropped for another tissue, only to accidently grapsed the hot, but thankfully unlit, candle by his bedside. He winced. "For Leviathan's sake..." This time, he grabbed the tissue and proceeded to wipe his sandals, while continuing his lecture. "...that the boy grows up to be an honourable samurai who strictly follows the code of Bushido, so that he may take his rightful place as Lord of Wutai when the time comes!!!" He finished angrily. His sandals were still sticky, even after the consistent wipping. With a sigh, he went inside his closet to look for his second favourite pair.

A sudden thought came to his mind. He was alone, with Yuffie. Wasn't this the moment he had been looking for? Or, it could be the worse timing he had ever had to breach such an important topic. Lord Godo Kisaragi may be skilled in the battlefield, but he was woefully inept at saying the right things at the right time, and this often lead to the many legendary arguements he had with his young hot-blooded daughter. True, he wasn't so insensitive anymore, but the art of conversation was even harder than the art of swordsmanship, and frankly speaking, he knew he was exceptionally bad at it.

"Well, it's not or never Godo..."

With a deep breath, he muttered the words that he had been trying to tell his daughter all this while, but had never came out, until today.

"Yuffie, that boy needs a father in his life, and you need a husband."

* * *

Outside, hiding behind the thick bushes, a small boy chuckled cheekily. Dressed in just a pair of short pants and slippers, the blacked haired boy with the chocolate coloured eyes silently congratulated himself on a job well done. "Good ol' PB, never fails me." He crept out of the compound, unnoticed by all the servents and guards, and slipped out into the village. Now wasn't the time to get caught. His grandfather was like a hot kettle. All he needed to do was wait for him to run out of steam, and even that didn't take too long. Besides, he loved wandering around the village in the early mornings. It was the only time he did not get stared or jeered at... 

By now, the village was showing some sparks of life, as smoke started puffing out of some houses, and the yawns of the guards on night duty could be heard, as they clambered down from look out spots, eager to rest their weary eyes on a soft futon, while their replacements took their places, alert and on the look out for any more monster attacks. The priests started the morning rituals, alighting incest and banging the small gong outside the temple to chase away the demons of nightmares and to welcome the spirits of good fortune. Da Chao, the humonguos mountain located near Wutai, loomed over the tiny town. Martial artist from all corners of the world flocked to the mountain, the way ants do to a picnic, to meditate and perfect their fighting skills. To the boy though, it was just a weirdly shapped pile of big rock, that he would someday climb.

As the 5 year old son of Yuffie Kisaragi enhaled the air, the smell of fresh rice balls on the stove wafted through the air, and he couldn't help but feel the rumble in his tummy. He sighed. Sooner or later, he'd have to go home and face the music. "Grandpa's such a stick..." he grumbled. Anyway, the sun was already starting to heat up the cool morning air, and he hated heat. Rushing home, he crawled, snuck and leaped, taking cover behind barrels, trees and whatever else that could hide him. He loved the art of sneaking around undetected, it excited him very much. He loved the feeling of swooping through the trees, of walking silently through the house, of appearing invisible and eavesdroping on other people's conversation. It gave him a sort of satisfaction that he could jeer, point and make rude hand gestures at people whom he hated. And the best thing is, he never got caught before. Well, almost never.

By now, he was just about to reach his house, when he spotted a small boy, with maple brown hair, chewing on a big, warm and sticky rice ball the size of his hand. The boy was sitting underneath the sakura tree, and upon seeing him, got up and waved his sticky hand. He ran and called out to the boy with the half-eaten rice ball:

"Ryuu!!!"

"Masa!!!"

Ryuu's blue piercing eyes twinkled mischieviously as he gave his best friend a high five.

"Did you...?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Wow, that's so cool!! But your gwandpa's gonna be soooo mad at you."

"Nah, there's nothing to worry about. Grandpa can't stay mad forever."

"Weally? You're so lucky..."

Ryuu suddenly looked away sadly.

"What's wrong Ryuu?" Masamune asked. Ryuu wasn't the sort of boy to brood about things, whether he got scolded, reprimanded, or even whacked. Masamune's deep brown eyes met Ryuu's azure blue ones, and he was shocked to see tears starting to form at the corner of his friend's eyes.

Ryuu's voice trembled a bit, as he shuffled his feet on the ground and his face took on a guilty look. "Daddy and mommy said that I shouldn't be fwiends with you anymore..."

Masamune felt shock vibrate through his body. He knew Ryuu's parents; they were always smiling, and were very kind and gentle towards the children of the village. All except one.

He managed to find his voice and asked, "Wh-Why?"

Ryuu's voice was small when his answer came out.

"Be-because...they said that you're a b-ba-bad se-seed..."

For a while, they were both silent. Masamune never knew why majority of the villagers hated and despised him. The most he could hope from them was an unfriendly hello, a cold smile, and that was it. He later heard something about a "bad seed", and because of this, he was alienated and ostrichsized by all the other kids. He knew they didn't really hate him, they were just following their parents. Ryuu was an exception, but even Masamune knew that Ryuu's parents had been trying to convince Ryuu to drop the acquantaince. And he didn't need to hear Ryuu's last sentence to guess what was coming. He clenched his fingers into his palm, and waited for the bombshell.

"La-last night, mommy and daddy had a long talk with me...they made me promise not to be friends with you anymore...I'm sowwy Masa..." With that, Ryuu quickly ran away, back into the house, dropping his rice ball on the floor. It wasn't warm anymore.

The sun was now fully up in the air, and the birds were back. However, the heat of the sun's rays are not enough to warm the cold left behind by the departure of a friend...

* * *

**Sorry, but the fastest I can do is a chapter a week, apparently...special thanks to griever-gurl, moonstarlight and sessylover18 for reading and reviewing my story. It's still relatively peaceful, though it may get violent later. I just love blood fiestas!! Until next time!**

**Samurai Ming.**


End file.
